Bleach Halloween Spectacular!
by Lunar Iris
Summary: One dark and rainy Halloween the idea came upon me, Urahara Kisuke, to hold a party. Actually, the real host asked it of me. I even got a mysterious phone call. I don't often get those. I usually make them. Written for Yemi Hikari's Halloween Contest 2010
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is for Yemi Hikari's Halloween Contest 2010. It is the first challenge I've ever done before! I hope it's all right.

I'm sorry that the first few chapters will be so short. They will probably get longer as I progress.

Bleach isn't mine. I merely enjoy it.

**Bleach Halloween Spectacular! **

I take my place before a camera setup in my laboratory. The lights are all low except a spotlight directed at my face, and from what I can see in the display, I look handsomely spooky in my homemade mad scientist outfit. Though it isn't much different from what I normally wear. There is a monitor to my left that displays my basement, and an instrument panel to my right. I take a deep breath and nod. The camera light starts blinking red.

"One dark and rainy Halloween the idea came upon me to hold a party. Actually, the real host asked it of me. I even got a mysterious phone call. I don't often get those. I usually make them. Ah-haha!

"I love planning. I planned someone's wedding once, you know. Well, you probably didn't. Anyway! This mysterious host sent the guest list in the mail. It included most of my friends. I think it was mostly just suggestions, as they said many probably wouldn't want to come to one of their parties. I didn't send invitations in the mail to human friends on the list made in the time of my exile, but they are still welcome. I didn't even send invitations via Yoruichi to my shinigami friends on the list. No, I had to stay in the theme of the day, as was requested. And, I have a team of experts to help me—that would be my shop employees, and a couple of other select helpers.

"I turned to my team of experts: Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and, of course, Yoruichi—though I'm not sure why she pulled Soifon in for the venture, but she will have her uses. I've no doubt.

"I have my whole basement decorated for the occasion. It will only be haunted to some of the guests though, as they have minimal abilities to sense the spiritual pressure of shinigami and hollows, and they are not dead. The others will just be in for a good party, I suppose. Haha! I am sure they will all enjoy my extra special basement surprise!

"I have my own candy shop, so all the goodies are there, and I made Renji go shopping for me for all the other food and decorations—that was quite the delight! He will be assisting Yoruichi and Soifon in collecting the victims—I mean guests!—in Soul Society with the exception of a very few inquiries he must make in the world of the living. I acknowledge not all will accept my rather unique invitation. I'm sure plenty others will find it too good to resist.

"Now, I know what you all might be thinking, I said I am not sending invitations with Yoruichi—or my team. I'm not. I will send them to retrieve my dear friends. You know those murder mystery parties where guests come and solve "who-done-it?" I planned something like that. However, my guests will have to figure out who the host is. I'm sure they will puzzle it out eventually. Maybe. They will be costumed...with masks and everything! And, this will all be recorded for your pleasure.

"The decorations are up. The punch has been spiked, or might be spiked later. You never know. You must bear with me as the guests come little by little. Now, please join me, dear audience, as I present to you…Urahara's Halloween Spectacular! The special, secret host to be revealed later."

I waltz over to an instrument panel and pull a lever. The lights dim a moment, and the training space disappears in the monitor. I smile big for the hidden cameras and wink, as I turn on the cameras hidden throughout the basement, and the basement low lights.


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought that I'd go ahead and put up the second chapter. I'm working on editing the third.

Bleach isn't mine, I just like it. A lot.

Chapter 2

"Watch the lights illuminate the basement in a blaze of semi-luminescence! It is quite foggy in there, isn't it?" I turn a knob and the fog decreases to reveal the vague façade of a large house and some trees. I flip a switch to reveal a star flecked sky and a full moon, and then I adjust the knob a bit more and flood lights down to a minimum, allowing the moon's glow to cast its hazy silver luster over everything below.

"I have totally transformed my training space; we do not need it for such purposes on this occasion. In its place, I have created the only thing deserving of my host's party! A haunted mansion!

"I must amend that statement before I go any further. You see, my team must "catch" the ghosts, and the living guests, to bring them to the party. It is a cruel joke, even on me, but I cannot escape the fact of the matter. Ah-haha! I have ghostly ghost-catchers. Hmm, that's a catchy name; I might have to make use of that.

"That is enough of my idle chatter." I walk turn away from the camera, held by Tessai, which moves with me. Ururu opens doors for me as I proceed to the front of the shop and the entrance to the basement. "There are places to go and people to collect! Renji!" I call out to my freeloader. It is time for him to make himself useful. "You know who the first on the list is, and how to get them here, but make sure you take Zabimaru just in case!"

"Yeah sure! Don't see why I have to go out in the rain, though..."

I chuckle, as he rolls his eyes at me, using shunpo to exit the shop as quickly as possible. But, I can hear what he mutters under his breath about being slave labor, and not being able to properly enjoy the beginnings of the party. He shouldn't worry; he's well fed…well enough anyway. Though, I'm honestly surprised he thinks that he would find any kind of enjoyment at the beginning of this party. The more the merrier. Ah-haha! I smile to the camera again.

Down the ladder from the shop above to the basement, I descend. Soft dirt, grass, and a small forest of craggy trees, their limbs mostly bare of foliage, replaced the rocky and sandy terrain. A full moon graces the ceiling, complete with wandering grey wisps of cloud, where the ceiling once displayed unchanging blue skies. The cliffs and rocks that had always been scattered around the training space remain untouched. In the center, surrounded by some of the craggiest trees stands stood a huge mansion made of stone and brick. A covering of fog stood up to four feet above the ground in places.

The house rose up above the landscape, quite an imposing sight; the multi-leveled structure towered up toward the roof. It might not have compared to a grand Edwardian palace or even an elegant Victorian manor, but with the extra ambiance created in the basement the dwelling looked positively eerie, though the style is rather contemporary.

I sigh in pleasure and smirk as I looked up at the house. My modest creation.

NOTE: I hope I have kept Urahara in character. And, I am sorry that these first few chapters are so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The house might not look quite so impressive under normal circumstances. You see, this fairly simple contemporary looking little home that I designed for the night? Three stories, full attic and basement. Okay maybe it is rather impressive. Ah-haha. Tucking all that in this cramped little space is quite amazing, isn't it?" I continue my spiel to the camera.

"Quite convincing too. Whoever the host is certainly got what he paid for." Yoruichi came up behind me and nudged her foot against an aging stump.

"Half of the money will come from those desperate to get out, I'm sure." I grin widely. "This is also a game, you see." I whisper to her.

"Oh, do tell."

"Why, thank you, I shall. Yes, as Yoruichi most kindly brings up, it is not all for nothing. The guests aren't paying a cover to get into the party. They pay to get out, if they're not willing to stay the night."

"Just inside the door," I explain to the camera, "is where most of the guests will first find themselves. That is the beauty of holding this soirée in my basement. We can closely monitor all who enter and exit."

I walk through the doorway, and stand where I know another camera will resume filming where the other left me.

"Now, I am obligated to explain the ground rules for the evening. I will not be here at the door to share them with our dear guests, but they will be required to watch a short video explanation featuring yours truly." I smile widely for the camera and then point toward a wall just inside the doorway where the rules will be clearly displayed for the guests.

"Rule 1! Those who come to the party, stay at the party until the party is over! Unless prepared to pay the price! The price is to be determined, of course, and will be different for each person.  
"Rule 2! All guests must wear a costume!  
"Rule 3! You may not argue about the choice of costume, or trade costumes with any other guest.  
"Rule 4! No guest may remove their mask, but are welcome to attempt to remove the masks of others!  
"Rule 5! All guests must keep their mask from being removed by others!  
"Rule 6! If a guest's mask is removed, they must go either to the attic or to the basement to await the end of the party. If they are unable to do so, or to choose which room, they will be removed to a location of my choosing!  
"Rule 7! No guest may bear a zanpakuto or any other weapon.  
"Rule 8! Guests may venture anywhere on the first, second and third floors, and in any room found there; however, they will not be permitted to stay in any of the upper rooms for more than 30 minutes at any one time.  
"Rule 9! Any guest discovered occupying an upper floor room for more than the allotted time will be sent to the main floor and their ability to wander will be revoked.  
"Rule 10! Remember that all guests are here for a reason.  
"Rule 11! All guests must attempt to guess who the special host is at some point during the party!  
"Rule 12! Once you enter the front door, you cannot leave!"  
"Rule 13! You must have fun!"

"Since I have now dispensed with the un-pleasantries, I can share a few other things with you. The Soul Society guests are going to be collected by Soifon, and Yoruichi. Renji, Jinta, and Ururu will round up those here in the World of the Living."

I smirk and chuckle at the camera, quickly flashing a clip-board, replacement for my usual fan, in front of my face.

"Once they arrive, Tessai and I will be putting them in…I mean assisting them in choosing and getting into their costumes!"

NOTE: I do not own Bleach.

For part of this fic the Urahara first person POV is probably going to turn into play-by-play announcer for the event.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading my story so far, those who have favorited it, put it on alert, and especially the first reviewer: Yemi Hikari. Her Halloween Contest 2010 inspired this story. Thank you! **

**The contest is still open for those who wish to participate.**

**Bleach Halloween Extravaganza!**

**Chapter 4**

Yoruichi taps me on the shoulder, just off camera. I'm not sure how she managed it as there are cameras everywhere, but she's standing in one small black area. I will have to fix that. She flashes me a grin.

"Everything ready?" I ask.

"But of course."

"Then you and your little protégé should already be half way to Soul Society."

"Ah yes," she sighs with a smile, "places to go and souls to snatch."

"Off we go then. We both have plenty to keep ourselves busy. I am expecting our first guests shortly, and I still have things to do. Tessai has a senkaimon all set up for you just on the other side of humongous willow." I gesture at a space somewhere off to the left.

"Excellent!"

"I expect that many of our guests will not be conscious upon arrival?"

She shrugs. "Who knows…?"

"Excellent!" I mirror her exclamation, and watch as she and Soifon flash off behind the tree.

"Now to work I go!" I sing on my way back up to the shop. I step back into my laboratory and close the door behind me.

The monitors are on; there might be something going down soon. I scan through the camera shots of various images taken throughout Karakura, and stop at one.

"Ah! Here is Renji! Look at the stalker, lurking at the Cineplex! And whom do we have here, but Ichigo and Orihime. What are they doing there together? I can only wonder. I don't think they'll be seeing that dull slasher movie, though. Ichigo, tut tut! I can't believe he would take such a sweet girl to a movie like that. They're about to go somewhere much more fun!"

Renji slowly moved out of the shadows, being careful not to alert the two teenagers to his presence.

"Come on Renji," I urge. "It's not as though Ichigo is all that much of a genius with sensing spiritual pressure. He is rather jumpy, though." I muse.

It was still light outside, late afternoon. The two must have decided to catch a matinee showing—teenagers with small incomes. It isn't until Renji lunges toward the girl that I realize he is in gigai.

"Clever! Yoruichi would be proud of that move!"

He wraps his arms securely around the girl's waist and flash steps away.

"I hope Ichigo doesn't notice that he just used shunpo."

Ichigo's eyes widen comically and he yells after the culprit who just stole his very attractive date. "Hey You! Come back here! Where are you taking her!"

"Ichigo!" I laugh to the monitor at the chaotic scene. "What lame comments you make."

He finally pulls himself together and runs after the kidnapper.

"Well, we know where they are headed. I think that one was too easy. I'm surprised Renji was clever enough to come up with a plan that masterfully simple. We can be sure he will pay for that later. I'm glad I choose him to go after those particular guests. Ah-haha!" I smirk.

"I hear a commotion; the sounds enter my shop and proceed down to the basement. Renji should be able to handle Ichigo for a little while. Tessai will certainly be able to do the job.

"Now, for Soul Society!" I pick up my phone and speed dial Yoruichi. "Go for eight, first." I make the message short and sweet.

"Sure thing!" She replies. "Over and out."

Yoruichi, shadowed by a building, peers down the street. Soifon is just beside her, anticipating their next move. "Stay close, and make sure you take her by surprise. Remember the count."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon whispers.

"Ah, and there goes Yoruichi, walking across the way to the Eight Division headquarters at a leisurely pace. But, oh, what is this!" I exclaim as I watch Soifon creep out of the shadows and a hood over her head. "Sneaky Soifon approaches the Eighth Division another way."

I scratch my head, and turn on some different cameras—the ones I had placed on their clothing.

"This isn't quite according to the plan, but both of them know what they are doing, I've no doubt. I think I'll just sit back and watch this one a moment. Soifon has obscured her hidden camera anyway.

Yoruichi bursts through the captain's office door, a big smile on her face. "Shunsui! Good evening."

"To what do I owe this honor, Yoruichi," Captain Kyoraku Shunsui smiles, blinking in wide-eyed confusion. He has no idea what is in store for him, but has a fabulous costume waiting.

"I was in the area and thought I'd drop in."

"Excellent! This calls for a drink. Care for some sake?"

"Thought you would never ask."

"Ah, you never disappoint, Yoruichi." The captain pours them both a drink—lucky girl, getting to drink on the job.

"Excellent weather in the Seireitei this time of year," she says.

"Why it is—" Poor Shunsui didn't get to finish. As if on cue, a crash echoes elsewhere in the division's headquarters followed by a woman's scream.

"Nanao?" Shunsui looks left and right, figuring which direction the sound originated. The picture in the monitor blurs for a moment as Yoruichi flash steps behind the captain and delivers a kick to the back of his head. He falls limp, and the world inside the monitor blurs again.

"Well that was too easy," she comments to Tessai and I see them in the display for a camera down in the basement. I now have four unconscious bodies tied up down there now. I wonder, momentarily, how they happened to take down Ichigo, as well as how Soifon managed to apprehend Nanao. I think that I would rather not know.

"It appears as though Yoruichi took my jest seriously. I thought she would."

**You'll get to see what their costumes are like in a couple chapters; for now, the bodies will be piling up. I'm going to try to have multiple "abductions" per chapter, and occasionally an interlude where we'll see what's going on in the party house.**

**Don't be afraid to voice your thoughts. I like constructive criticism. It helps me as a writer make the story more enjoyable for you as a reader. I don't incorporating ideas that don't conflict with what I already have outlined. Unless something I write is totally off, and then I'll go back and look things over.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is for Yemi Hikari's Halloween Contest 2010**. **You can check it out from her profile.**

**Bleach Halloween Spectacular**

**Chapter 5**

"Those two women sure are unpredictable." I am still trying to figure out what went on to facilitate Nanao's quick capture when I notice more movement on the monitor showing the Eighth Division.

"Oh, it seems that we have an onlooker in Soul Society." I snigger to the camera.

"Good evening Jyoushiro," Yoruichi walks up behind the Twelfth Division Captain. "What are you doing out at this time of day? You don't look well."

"Ah, the Goddess of Flash, she moves so…fast. I didn't expect another guest coming so soon." I press a few buttons and the camera zooms in on the face of the long, white-haired captain. "He looks rather distressed."

"I am feeling fine, at the moment. Thank you, Yoruichi."

They continue to converse for a while, allowing me to sign in relief. "She is going to give me a moment's break. Oh, wait. What's this?" My eye catches movement in another monitor, this one back in Karakura. "It seems that Jinta and Ururu are already on the move. " I study the buildings in the background. "I suppose bringing in that one as well, will be alright."

Jinta gives Ururu a push into a nearby alley, and into the middle of a group of thugs.

"Normally, I would be concerned, but Ururu can take care of herself." The three large men stop whatever unlawful act they were in the middle of and crowd around the little girl. "Big mistake fellas."

My ear catches a sound from the scene going on back in Soul Society. "I really wish the two sub-teams wouldn't both operate at the same time. Hmm, it seems as though Ukitake has been inquiring around the whereabouts of Kyoraku; but Yoruichi is still smiling.

"I've no idea where he might be Jyou-kun. I think he mentioned something about going shopping with Nanao…or was it for Nanao. Perhaps the World of the Living? I happen to be going that way myself. Would you like to accompany me?"

"That would be quite nice, but…" doubt reflects in the man's eyes. "I just don't know. I really should let my third seats know. You see, they are always worried about me."

"Of course, they are. Of course, they are. They do fawn over you, don't they?" Yoruichi chats to the man as they walk.

"I wonder if he knows they are on the move as they speak." I muse. "Ukitake doesn't seem to be aware of it. Wonderful."

"Boss," Tessai's voice booms from behind the closed door. "Guests are ready anytime, you are."

"Be there in a moment, Tessai. Just keep the guests subdued for present. And, I believe, we can be expecting another two very soon, one from Soul Society and another local."

"Very good boss."

"Well," Yoruichi announces to the Twelfth Division captain. "Here we are at a gate. This must have been the way he went after all."

"Oh!" He exclaims. "This shouldn't have been left open like this!"

"Why don't you go and investigate it, and I'll stay right here and keep watch." Yoruichi's face looked genuinely concerned. "No need to call anyone else."

"Hm? Oh, yes. I supposed that would be fine. I'll be back in a moment."

As soon as he steps through the senkaimon, my phone beeps, and I answer it on the first ring. "Ukitake's coming through."

"So I see. You're a sneaky lady."

"Thank you, Kisuke. Make sure you save a good costume for me."

"Yes, ma'am. Could you give me a moment before you send anyone else through? Jinta and Ururu are in the middle of a pickup, and I don't want our admission line to get too long."

"Sure thing. Just let me know when I can continue." I snap my phone closed, and direct my attention back toward Jinta and Ururu.

"It looks as though the thugs have surrounded my sweet little Ururu. Jinta is still in hiding though. Ah! Here is the hero of the moment! Chad. Do his eyes always go that wide when he sees someone in trouble. And, there he goes to assist."

The boy towers over the thugs and makes a show of putting up his fists in protection of the little girl.

"I can tell he knows better than to think that little one needed his help. While he analyzes this little scene, he isn't watching his back. Here creeps Jinta."

_Whoomp!_

"And…the thugs scramble away to avoid the boy with the baseball bat that just took out a giant! Ah-haha!

"Alas, another of the guests receives a knock on the head. How are they going to get him here?" I am genuinely puzzled. Then I see that Jinta has his phone out. In a moment, Tessai opens the door and pops his head into the lab.

"Boss…"

"Yes, yes I know. Go see to Chad. I'll go down to the basement. We won't be receiving anymore guests until I give the word."

* * *

**Okay, originally I was going to release another chapter before going back to the party and seeing about the guests, but poor Urahara's basement is getting too crowded with bodies. So, I'm going to cut him, and me, some slack. I have a theme for that. Mostly everyone's costume is going to be someone who's died, zombies, vampires, ill-fated lovers, fictional characters who die at the end of their books (Hamlet, Macbeth, you get the idea?), etc...that kind of thing. If you have a costume that you would like to see, or know of one that would really fit a particular character just let me know, and I will see if I can include that. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't suggest characters for me to include if you don't have a costume in mind for them. Thanks!**

**Claw03**: Thank you for reminding me about the vizards! I don't think I had even made plans for them at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach Halloween Spectacular**

**Chapter 6**

**The Party Thus Far**

"Hehehe," I look down at the group of bodies tied up on the floor in the large entry. Ichigo, bound with a particularly high-level kidou courtesy of Tessai, glares up at me.

"Hello there, Ichigo," I give him an amicable smile, though he merely growls at me. "Pleasure to see you at my party."

Ichigo blinks. "P-party! You kidnapped Orihime and brought me here for a party? What kind of person does that!"

"You don't like my original idea? I'm hurt?"

"It sucks. And, I'll give you something that'll hurt. Let. Me. Go!" Ichigo thrashed against the binding spell.

"No, you threatened me with bodily harm. Besides, Tessai will have to do that, and he's…out right now. You're inside the party now, so you wouldn't be able to get out anyway." I mutter the last bit under my breath.

"What do you mean, Urahara-san?" I glance behind me toward the new voice, sounding relatively groggy and pained.

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked, Captain Kyoraku. I have arranged a party and you four are the first arrivals."

"I don't recall being invited to any party," Nanao spoke up, rubbing the back of her head with one hand and her left leg with the other.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to rethink a few of the costumes to cover that bruise." I thumb through pictures on a touchpad display hidden on a side table. "That's a pretty nasty one Lieutenant Ise."

"Are you okay, Inuoe?" the teenager asked his date.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun!" She punches the air triumphantly with her fist. "I'm just sorry that I will miss going to that movie with Rukia and Tatsuki."

"Yeah, Ishida, Chad and I will miss our movie too. We'll just have to catch it another time."

Oh-ho now… I smiled up at the camera with devilish glee.

"Allow me to heal that for you, my dear Nanao," Shunsui cooed. I wonder how missed they costume comment.

"What's this about costumes, Urahara-kun? I love costume parties!" Orihime blinks up at me with sweet eyes. I tweak a few more of the costume choices to find the next perfect one for her. I give Bella to someone else then.

"Ah, yes!" I clap my hands together, finally finished making the new selections. "So, you agree to attend my party then?"

"Shunsui? Nanao? What's going on? Are you alright? Where are we?" Right on cue, Captain Jyoushiro Ukitake steps through the open door. I send Yoruichi a quick text message that he made it through but to stay on hold for present.

"Captain Ukitake!" I exclaim. "Just in time. Welcome to the party!"

"It literally is a party!" Orihime claps and jumps up and down in excitement. Ukitake blinks back his surprise.

"Yes, and I have costumes for you all, and Chad there." I stop before I start my explanation as I see Tessai enter. He sets the large teen on the floor, and quickly heals the bump on his head with a simple kidou spell. "I will give them to you as soon as you all agree that you want to attend the party."

I got a chorus of comments from Ichigo's grunt of vague acquiescence to Orihime's adorable squeal of delight.

"Hey, Tessai, me next?" Ichigo asks, half-heartedly struggling against the binding spell still holding him to the floor.

"Now," I continue as Tessai moves from Chad to Ichigo, "Chad and Ichigo, you will find your costumes in the room to the left. Your names will be on the bags in the silver box. Orihime, yours will be in the room on the right. Off with you now." I shoo the teenagers toward the changing rooms and turn to the shinigami. "All you three have to do is get into gigai, and agree to a few rules. I have them posted on the wall over there. Your gigai are sitting on the bench just inside the closet door under the staircase." I point to space beside a large contemporary wood-banister staircase.

They walk over to read the rules. I take that moment shunpo my escape back to the lab.

"I can't have what, now! Urahara! What am I wearing?" I hear Ichigo exclaim just as I reached the door. I also feel the slight spiking of several other reiatsu in their respective agitation.

"Hehe," I laugh. "Must have put on their costumes before they read the conditions. I'm sure you are all dying to know what they are. Haha!" I push a few buttons and show still-shots of the seven guests on the display.

A pale Romeo fought to retain his large zanpakuto. A sweet smiling Juliet, complete with stab wound to the stomach, held her hands crossed in front of her. Odysseus, in ancient Greek battle regalia sans weapons, grins in his picture on the receiving end of a glare from a Penelope with glasses. A very tall matador with a blood red wound in the side stood stoically beside the staircase. Dracula, white hair in stark contrast to his black cape, looked rather confused down at himself.

The still-shots fade away, replaced by the party house. The guests are in the den. Shunsui and Ukitake, drinks in hand, sit in armchairs on one side of the fireplace. Across from them on a couch, sits Chad, Ichigo and Nanao, the latter to glaring at the men in front of them. The former crosses his arms across his chest, the only indication of his displeasure. Orihime, oblivious amusement and annoyance, eyes the room in complete awe.

"Despite the contemporary design of the house and its furnishings, reminiscent of the style of Frank Lloyd Wright, it has a decidedly Gothic feel from the seasonal décor. Thank you team?" If the style of the house had matched that of the decorations, it might have been a bit less eerie. The stark contrast brought out a sense that anything might be possible. "I'm glad Orihime appreciates good design and planning when she sees it," I sigh and turn up the volume to hear the conversation from the other guests in the room.

"You gotta be kidding me. I can't believe you like wearing that," Ichigo groans, poking at the tights he had to wear in disbelief.

"And there are our first guests, ladies and gentlemen." I laugh manically and grin, partly glad that Ichigo could not see the pleased look on my face. "And, I just knew he would be grateful for such a familiar costume …I thought he liked Shakespeare.

"Well, it might not be much of a party yet, but just wait…this is going to be fun!"

* * *

**Preview**

**Next: Rukia, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto—I was going to hold off on the latter two, but Yemi Hikari gave me an idea, which caused me to change a few costumes around, and that lead me to change a couple of other things. Thanks for the great idea, Yemi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach Halloween Spectacular**

**Chapter 7**

"Isn't this grand?" I listen to Orihime go on while adjusting a few settings. "Aren't our costumes stunning! If everything in this one room and the entry is this nice, the food and rest of the house should be wonderful! I can't wait to see it all!"

"If you say so Orihime-san," Ichigo groans, staring vaguely off into space.

"What a sweet girl." I sigh and get out my phone, and press a speed-dial button. "Everything is a go, Yoruichi," I chuckle, hanging up before I get a reply. Then, I put in another number. "Renji, you know who is next. Carry on." Again, I don't wait for an answer.

"I certainly agree with you, Orihime-chan," Kyoraku gives her an enticing grin. Perhaps we could find something to eat somewhere in this lovely house? Hmm, Orihime-chan?"

"Uhoh…" Ukitake mutters.

The Eighth Division captain's reply results in a growl and death-stare from his lieutenant. "Captain…"

Kyoraku makes great show of getting up and setting his glass back on the wooden bar by the fireplace. He takes Nanao Ise's hand, propelling her up with his momentum. He then takes Orihime by the hand and directs both of them back toward the entry. "Why don't we all go find something to eat?"

"Enough of this Captain," Nanao growls. "Release us both."

"It's okay," Orihime smiles. "I'm not really hungry." She tries to shrug her arm away from Captain Kyoraku. The movement results in an embarrassing loud growl from her stomach. "Ehehe." She blushes.

"Pardon my distraction, folks," I announce over a loud speaker, and speak to the camera in front of me, conveying two messages at once. "Snacks are in the kitchen and dining rooms. A map of the house is in the entry by the stairs." I shut off the loud speaker and smile at the camera. "And we will be having three more guests quite soon, I am sure. Let's see what's going on!"

* * *

Another monitor blinks to life just as soon as Yoruichi and Soifon appear outside the Tenth Division headquarters. They give me a nod and watch through the window.

"Ah, here is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Division sitting at his desk doing his share of paperwork, and his Lieutenant's as well, no doubt." The young captain sighs deeply and glares up in the direction of his lieutenant's desk, yet not moving his head as he continues the work. She isn't sitting there, of course. "And there is his lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, lounging on the couch, sipping sake and going on about something or other. Haha, poor boy. Just don't tell him I said that."

Yoruichi smirks and nods to Soifon. "It's about time."

"There goes Yoruichi, let's see what Soifon is up to." I press a few buttons to amplify the volume inside the office.

"Please, Taichou?" Matsumoto whines.

"Hrm."

"Just to crash Orihime's movie night?"

"Say what?" He puts down his brush. There is a knock at the door. The boy doesn't get an answer to his question.

"Enter!" He yells.

Soifon enters with a slight bow.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I need Matsumoto for a moment."

"She's doing paperwork."

"I apologize for any inconvenience, Captain Hitsugaya, but this is official SWA business."

A flash of alarm appears in his eyes a moment, but then darken again. "Hrm. Nothing new. I don't want to hear it. Take it outside, and make it short."

"Come on," Soifon whispers as they leave, "Let's party." Matsumoto blinks stupidly.

"Well that was unexpected." I confess and blink stupidly at the comment myself.

Hitsugaya goes back to his work for a few minutes. "Long enough," he mutters and flashes just outside the office.

"Okay, Matsumoto, time's…" Neither she nor Soifon are anywhere in the courtyard. "MATSUMOTO!" The scream echoes. I rub at my ears.

Yoruichi flashes to the young captain's desk, sprinkles something into his cup of green tea, and flashes away again.

He returns to the office, his brow twitching in rage, and makes a short, angered sigh. He reaches for his tea, takes a few large gulps, and then looks back to his paperwork. "This is really getting old." He grumbles to himself.

"Just wait." I giggle.

Crossing the office to retrieve the rest of his lieutenant's paperwork he stops and stumbles a bit. "Huh?" He mutters and lifts a hand to flex it in front of his face. "What's go…" His eyes cross and then his legs buckle underneath him. Yoruichi appears, and catches the boy before he falls to the floor and tosses him across her shoulder.

"Alas," she chuckles, "the boy really shouldn't work himself so hard. I think he needs a little fun!" Then she flashes out of camera range.

"Now," I switch that camera off. "Since the girls got both Division members with one trip again, let's see what's going on with Renji."

* * *

Another camera blinks to life—the one back at the Cineplex. Renji casually walks up to intercept Rukia on her way to the ticket window. She grins when she sees him approach.

"Hey Rukia. Uh…"

"Out with it Renji. What's up?"

"Well the others…I'm afraid that movie night is cancelled."

"But, but why didn't they call me?"

"Uh…they sent me to tell you. To tell you that there was a hollow attach!"

"Smooth, Renji," I shake my head.

"A hollow? Why didn't my phone alert me!" She digs her soul phone out and starts pushing buttons frantically. It's sensitive equipment, I don't know why all Shinigami fiddle with their soul phones like that.

"Mine malfunctions all the time." He takes her by the hand and starts away from the Cineplex.

"Because you fiddle with it!" I sulk, tapping my fingers on an empty space on the console in front of me.

"But…wait." Rukia tries to pull away, glancing back at the movie theatre in disappointment.

"We should take them to Urahara, and check on the others. Come on!" He flashes them both away.

* * *

_NOTE: A page or so into this chapter I forgot where I was going with it. I even forgot whose voice I was writing in with the second part. I had to write that whole section over again! I hope nothing was lost when I called it night, slept on it, and re-wrote half the chapter. Ugh._

_Next: Kira, Momo, and Hisagi._

_This fanfic started out for Yemi Hikari's Halloween Contest 2010. It's over now, but the story isn't over yet! She has other contests going. You should check them out, and participate._


End file.
